Hello, love
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Aquella noche Caroline llegó a casa devastada y algo confusa. ¿Y si estaba confundiendo amistad con amor? Por otra parte el rechazo de Stefan ha abierto viejas heridas. ¿Podría ser peor? Sí, podría recibir una llamada de cierto híbrido Original preguntándole como le había ido el día. 'Muy oportuno, Klaus' Eso le pasaba por responder a las llamadas sin mirar el nombre del emisor.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de L.J Smith y de la CW.

**N/A: **El episodio 6x03 me dejó al igual que muchas, muy triste. No me gustó para nada ver a Caroline pasarlo mal por Stefan. Así que me me puse a escribir este oneshot, para animar a todas las que adoramos a Klaus y Caroline porque la verdad es que últimamente solo nos llevamos chascos tanto en TVD como en TO. Pero recordar que Klaus quiere ser su último amor, y pase lo que pase nada va a cambiar esas palabras ;) _however long it takes._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hello, love<span>**

* * *

><p>Caroline cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez entró en su nuevo cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo.<p>

A las paredes de esa habitación le hacía falta un color más alegre - pensó. Desde que se había instalado en aquel hostal (dado que no podía volver a Mystic Falls) no se había fijado mucho en la decoración de su nuevo cuarto. - Un amarillo pálido le quedaría bien. - pensaba - o quizá un celeste. Cualquier color se vería mejor en lugar de ese azul marino que volvía la habitación oscura, sin vida y le daba un tono melancólico. Echaba de menos su cuarto, al igual que echaba de menos Mystic Falls.

No estaba habituada a los cambios. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los tonos alegres de su habitación, a su cama cómoda y blanda en lugar de ese colchón duro, y a su espejo, en el cual se miraba cada mañana y se arreglaba para irse al instituto. Bastante le costó acostumbrarse a los cambios de la universidad...

Aquella habitación estaba muy vacía en comparación a la suya propia.

Le pareció curioso que ahora se andara fijando en esos pequeños detalles. Pero supongo que estaba bien, el color apagado del trapizado hacía juego con su pésimo estado de humor.

''Eso está bien, supongo.''

Caroline suspiró y cerró los ojos. Después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, había intentado entretenerse y mantener la mente distraída para evitar pensar en Stefan. Lo consiguió con la compañía de Elena, quien tuvo un bonito detalle al no volver a sacar el tema.

Elena la hizo reír y le sacó varias sonrisas, aun y cuando lo único que quería era estar sola y llorar.

Comieron helado, charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia y acabaron viendo una película. Y si lo que su mejor amiga estaba intentando con eso era hacerla olvidarse por un momento de todas sus penas, lo consiguió.

Pero una vez sola y sin nadie con quien poder entretenerse, los pensamientos pesimistas sobre la triste realidad acabaron volviendo a su mente.

Sabía que era inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerles frente.

''_Si una mínima parte de ti ha regresado por mi… entonces, quédate_'' le dijo.

Y Stefan se fue.

A Caroline su rechazo le sentó como si le hubiera caído encima una jarra de agua fría.

Al principio le supuso un shock, pero mientras él se alejaba, ella fue aceptando la idea y finalmente la sorpresa del momento acabó dando paso al dolor. Y diablos si dolía.

Se sintió _insegura_. Hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera_. _No desde que era vampira. Esas cualidades se atribuían más a la Caroline Forbes humana, la misma que había dejado atrás hacía 2 años. Ahora era una Caroline diferente, más madura. Y aunque seguía teniendo defectos, estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos por corregirlos.

Pero ese rechazo por parte de Stefan la hizo sentir en cierta parte, _frágil_ e _indecisa_.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Y si había vuelto a meter la pata, como acababa haciendo siempre? Tenía que haber un motivo para que él no se hubiera comunicado con ella en más de dos meses…

¿Y si se olía lo que ella estaba empezaba a sentir por él y por eso había decidido mantener las distancias?

Y sí, Caroline llegó a esa conclusión. Y se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al pensar que quizá Stefan sentía por ella lo mismo que estaba empezando a sentir por él.

Pero que estúpida había sido al pensar algo así, ¿Verdad?

La muerte de Damon lo había dejado hundido. Era lógico que Stefan se encontrara destrozado, por mucho que él afirmara haber superado su muerte. Y evidentemente él no estaba preparado para entregarse por completo a una relación en esos momentos... Y mucho menos a una relación con Caroline Forbes. _La estúpida, presumida y neurótica Caroline._

- Stefan siempre va a amar a Elena - murmuró entonces en un susurro.

No, desde luego que Stefan Salvatore no la quería a ella. Y si eso fuera de algún modo posible, nunca podría ignorar los sentimientos de él por Elena.

_Porque Stefan siempre elegiría a Elena._

''Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad Care?'' Se dijo a sí misma, mientras una sonrisa agridulce cruzaba su rostro. ''¿Cuando alguien te elegirá a ti?_'_'

Ella nunca sería la _única._

Y mucho menos para Stefan Salvatore. Él era perfecto, ella era todo lo contrario a él. Totalmente imperfecta, llena de defectos e inseguridades, neurótica y controladora.

Esas solo eran algunas de sus desvirtudes.

Caroline sonrió melancólicamente al hacer un recuento de todos sus defectos.

Ella era, nada más y nada menos, como esos típicos personajes que aparecían en series y películas cutres; La clásica chica rubia y presumida que nunca faltaba en un instituto americano. La que le hacía sombra a la protagonista, una chica dulce e inocente. La historia de esos personajes nunca tenía importancia... Y ni hablar de un final feliz. ¿Final feliz? ¿En qué película el chico protagonista se quedaba con la chica neurótica y presumida, en lugar de la chica dulce y tímida, que en este caso sería Elena Gilbert?

Si existía una película con ese final, ella quería verla.

_''Caroline, Tú y Stefan… ¿Tienes sentimientos por él?''_

Era lógico, supongo. Stefan siempre había estado ahí para ella. La ayudó y la enseñó a controlar su sed por la sangre humana, a mejorar su autocontrol y a alimentarse solo de animales. Él siempre había sido un gran apoyo para Caroline.

Y durante los últimos meses se habían vuelto muy cercanos… tanto que ella creyó empezar a desarrollar sentimientos por él, ¿Pero y si Caroline lo estaba malinterpretando?

¿Y si estaba confundiendo amistad con amor? ¿O atracción con amor…?

Quizá estaba equivocada y no estaba enamorada de Stefan. Y que esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se debían simplemente al dolor que le supuso perder de nuevo a su mejor amigo. No lo sabía.

Pero si era solo amistad, ¿Por qué el dolor que estaba sintiendo le recordaba al que sintió cuando Tyler la abandonó?

Caroline se sintió realmente _patética. _Porque ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y una de ella resbaló por su mejilla.

Y aunque lo que más deseaba era rendirse ante sus impulsos y llorar durante el resto de la noche, no lo hizo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se recompuso. ''_Eres fuerte, Caroline. No vas a llorar por eso_''

Justo cuando estaba limpiando los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, su móvil sonó.

Esperó unos segundos, los cuales se tomó para controlar su respiración y tras desbloquear la pantalla, se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, amor.

_Mierda._

- Klaus… - fue el único sonido que salió de su boca. No supo si se debía a la sorpresa o al nudo que tenía en la garganta – Hey

- Caroline, ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Claro! Claro que estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? Creo que en circunstancias normales no te hubieras limitado a decir '¡Klaus, hey!''

Sí, supongo que era una manera fina de decirle que en cuanto a él era una borde de mierda.

- Estoy bien. - Se limitó a decir.

Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su respiración agitada, para no darle señales de estar al borde del llanto. Aunque era tarea dificil, Klaus era un híbrido y tenía el sentido del oído muy agudo.

¿Por qué la llamaba? ¿Qué demonios quería?

Caroline finalmente se recompuso.

- QUÉ QUIERES - exigió, haciendo uso del típico tono cortante que siempre empleaba con él.

Klaus soltó una risita que la puso de los nervios.

- Sí, esa es la Caroline que tanto me gusta.

- Klaus, ¿Por qué me has llamado?

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa del híbrido a través del teléfono.

- Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que tú has respondido...

- No he mirado la pantalla al responder. No sabía que eras tú. - Esta vez fue Caroline la que sonrió maliciosamente.

- Oh, vaya. Eso es un golpe a mi orgullo.

- Sigo preguntándome el motivo de tu llamada.

- Te echo de menos - dijo simplemente, dejando a Caroline sin habla.

Algo se removió en su interior ante esas palabras.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza. Él siguió hablando.

- Y no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó en el bosque... En tu confesión.

- No sigas por ahí - advirtió.

- tus besos, tu roce...

- Klaus, detente - Pidió, sonrojándose hasta la médula.

- Tus gemidos... - ronroneó él y Caroline rápidamente colgó el teléfono.

Sí, colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a otro lado de la cama.

Segundos después de nuevo estaba sonando.

La vampiresa se mordió el labio mirando el teléfono, algo nerviosa. Pero el tono de la llamada finalizó, y Caroline se descubrió a si misma sonriendo.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ya no volverían a verse, no estaba mal tontear un poco con él. A distancia. Así que cuando el móvil volvió a sonar, Caroline contestó.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación colgar el teléfono a un hombre mientras está hablando, amor?

- Te avisé que pararas.

- ¿Por qué debería? Te he dicho la verdad. Precisamente estaba pensando en eso cuando te he llamado. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero temía que no contestaras.

- Pues estabas en lo cierto. No tenía ninguna intención de contestar de haber sabido que eras tú.

- mmm... sabes que en el fondo tú también me echas de menos, dulzura.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿O... quizá ya me has reemplazado? - Dijo dramáticamente, haciéndose el herido. Eso casi hizo a Caroline reír, pero no rió.

en cambio, le quitó la sonrisa que llevaba pintada en la cara desde que Klaus la llamó.

él estaba bromeando, pero Caroline supuso que él no se imaginaba que quizá en parte era verdad.

Pero ella no iba a decirle eso. En su lugar espetó en tono cortante:

- ¿Cómo iba a reemplazar algo que nunca existió?

Eso fue hiriente, y Caroline lo sabía. Se arrepintió de ello. Klaus no tenía culpa de nada de lo que le estaba pasando y ella lo estaba pagando con él. Sabía que ese comentario le había herido.

Se sintió realmente mal. Todo se le acomuló en ese momento y los ojos volvieron a empañársele por las lágrimas.

Evidentemente él notó que algo no iba bien.

- Caroline, ¿De verdad estás bien?

- No. - Negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que él no podía verla. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla - no, no estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Todo! - gritó, y supo que ya no habría vuelta a atrás - nada de esto es lo que me esperaba. Quería una vida normal, ir a la universidad, seguir adelante con mi vida, avanzar... pero no. ¡Nada de esto es normal! Lo normal no es perder una y otra vez a las personas que más quieres. Lo normal no es volver a perder a tu amiga por tercera vez, presenciar como el otro lado se destruye, ver morir a tu mejor amigo, ¡Consolar a tu mejor amiga inútilmente por la muerte de su novio! ver como recurre a las drogas con tal de volver a verlo y... ¡pasarse el verano buscando la forma de traer a tus amigos de vuelta! Esto... _no es lo que yo quería._

Aquello dejó a Klaus sin palabras.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

- Estoy aquí, Caroline. Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

Caroline suspiró y empezó desde el principio, le habló de todo el asunto de los viajeros, hasta llegar a la parte de Stefan. Evidentemente, no le comentó nada de sus posibles sentimientos por él.

- Estoy seguro de que Stefan no actuaría de ese modo. Algo le está torturando.

- La muerte de Damon... - Caroline volvió a suspirar - pero no entiendo por qué mantiene las distancias conmigo.

- Tendrá sus motivos, Caroline. Formabas parte de su vida en el momento que todo aquello ocurrió. Dale tiempo.

- Oh, entonces Elena no formaba parte de su vida en aquel entonces - Puso los ojos en blanco.- Pues bien que ha estado con ella hoy mientras a mi me ha ignorado.

- Ahí capto... ¿celos, amor?

- ¡No! - respondió al instante.

_No quería que él pensara eso._

- Stefan es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones, y también para darse cuenta de los errores que comete por el camino. Se dará cuenta de ello.

Caroline no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué no quería que Klaus pensara que sentía algo por Stefan?

- ¿Amor?

- Sigo aquí. - dijo rápidamente. Se mordió el labio. - Klaus, oye... gracias por escucharme.

- ¿Cuando no lo he hecho? - Caroline sonrió. Era cierto. - Puedes contar conmigo, Caroline.

- Gracias - repitió en un susurro.

De nuevo sonrió.

Entonces escuchó una voz que sonaba lejana desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Klaus suspiró.

- Amor, ahora tengo que dejarte...

Aquello la hizo sentir triste. Quería seguir hablando con él. Y además, aquello despertó su curiosidad. ¿De quién sería aquella voz? Quiso preguntarle que era de su vida allí en Nueva Orleans. ¿Qué serían esos asuntos que tenía pendientes? ¿Por qué Klaus se fue de Mystic Falls?

- ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

Emitió un quejido y escuchó a Klaus reír. Era reconfortante oír su risa. Se sentía menos sola en aquella habitación. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

- Lo siento, Caroline.

Se formó un silencio después de eso, Klaus no colgó el teléfono, como si estuviera dudando sobre decirle algo.

- ¿Sigues ahí? - Preguntó ella.

- Amor, si mañana tu móvil suena... ¿prometes contestar sin mirar el nombre del emisor?

Aquello la hizo reír.

- Puede...

- Bien... quizá a partir de las 21:00 recibas una llamada.

- Quizá conteste.

Prácticamente lo oyó ronronear tras decirle eso. Caroline soltó una carcajada.

- Adiós, Caroline.

- Adiós...

Se sintió algo incómoda entonces. Dudó sobre añadir algo más. Finalmente cerró los ojos y lo dijo.

- ¿Klaus?

- ¿mmm?

- Yo también te echo de menos.


End file.
